A Night To Remember
by darkshinobi86
Summary: A bit like your average cheap horror flick. Car breaks down, woman (Chun Li) ends up in mansion with evil things going on.
1. Breakdown

A Night To Remember  
  
"Hello" - Speech 'Hello' - Thought  
  
Chapter 1: Breakdown  
  
The rain spattered the windscreen relentlessly. Chun Li strained forward over the steering wheel to see the road ahead, instead of the watery gloom. Although the wipers flap valiantly, they are fighting a losing battle, as the rain drives harder and harder. Chun Li eased her foot off the accelerator as the headlights struggle to light up the road, 'Damn that old man. He must of meant the second turning on the left, or even the right turning. The old fool. Perhaps this is his idea of a joke. After all I did notice a mischievous glint in his eye. But what sort of nonsense is this? So I've taken a wrong turn and got caught in a downpour in the night. The rain will ease off soon, it can't possibly keep this up for long and then I'll be able to...WATCH OUT!'  
  
Chun Li spins the wheel frantically to the left to avoid the figure who, from nowhere, shows up in the headlights. The car bumps and jolts as it bounces over the rocky roadside and thumps into a ditch, 'Ok. I'm unhurt, but shaken...the body! I must have hit the figure, there was no way I could have avoided it.'  
  
Chun Li springs out of the car, praying that the person is still alive. Her clothes soak up the rain as she runs back to the road, 'Where's the body? Did I hit someone? It might have been a trick of the light? No, I remember the arms held up in fright as the car collided, and the look of anguish on his face. His face! There was something familiar about that face. A man I recognised. An old man, with white hair...' Chun Li's heart leaps, 'No, impossible!'  
  
With a shiver of fear Chun Li races back to the car, jumps inside, forces the key into the ignition and twists it violently. The starter coughs, splutter and dies. Chun Li hits the key again but this time a single shudder is all the engine can manage. Chun Li grasps the wheel with her hands and starts to shake it desperately as if to force some life into the car, 'Great, the battery is dead. The cars not going to budge from the ditch tonight. The nearest garage is twenty miles away.'  
  
As if in answer, a light appears in the distance, 'A light. That means a house. What a stroke of luck!' Chun Li buttons up her coat and opens the door. Chun Li slams the door shut, turns up her collar and sets off for the house. A flash of lightning lights up the house clearly, 'The house is old, very old and in a shocking state of repair. Well it's better then nothing'  
  
The light in the window starts to flicker. Chun Li climbs the steps to the front door, 'Tonight is going to be night to remember.' 


	2. Lord Kelnor

A Night To Remember  
  
"Hello" - Speech 'Hello' - Thought  
  
Chapter 2: Lord Kelnor  
  
Chun Li climbed the creaking steps up to the front door and paused to catch her breath. Even though she ran all the way up the drive from her car, her clothes were soaked through, 'Judging by the amount of puddles I stepped into, the drive needs a small fortune spent on repairs.' Chun Li brushed the rain off her clothes before turning towards the door.  
  
The rain was still pelting down, but an eerie silence hanged in the air. No lights were on downstairs. Chun Li stepped back off the porch to check the upstairs window, which attracted her attention earlier. Nothing. No lights. The whole place seemed to be deserted, 'Everyone in the house must be in bed.' An owl hoots in the distance and a shiver runs down Chun Li's spine.  
  
As she steps up to the front door, from the left-hand side of the house, a dull glow catches her attention. A light turns on. Chun Li breathes a sigh of relief, 'At least someone is awake.' Chun Li grasped the rope and pulled. From the depths of the house, she could hear a tinkling noise and the light from the side window goes out.  
  
A few moments later, the door-handle began to turn slowly and the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall ma dressed in a dark suit. His long face was solemn, "Yes?" he asked, indignantly. Chun Li smiled nervously, "My car broke down, I need to use a telephone to phone the garage and I'm soaked to the skin." The man's face remained emotionless, "Come in," he orders, "The Master is expecting you. Follow me." The man led Chun Li into a reception hall, "Sit down while I inform my master of your arrival."  
  
Chun Li sits down in a solid, carved chair and looked around. The reception hall was elegantly decorated with rich tapestries and fine oak panels. Portraits lined the walls. A sturdy sixteenth-century table set against one wall.  
  
Chun Li got up to look at the paintings. One particular painting caught her eye, a painting of a young woman. A plaque beneath the painting read, Lady Margaret of Danvers: 1802-1832. Chun Li stood there staring at the painting, 'Did I just see her lips move?' A whisper reached her ears but couldn't make out the message. Chun Li learnt forwards and put her ear to the lips, "Stranger, beware of this place, for it's cursed. Many have succumbed to its power, myself included. The evil Lord Kelnor will already be plotting your death. Drink not his white wine. Or if you can, begone. Escape while you may." Chun Li stepped back, 'What sort of place is this?' A cold prickle ran down her neck.  
  
She raced across to the door and twisted the handle, "Aaaaah!" Chun Li released the handle immediately as an electric shock ran up her arm, 'Footsteps! Someone's coming!' The tall man Chun Li met earlier walked in and opened the door for another tall man dressed in a purple smoking jacket, "May I present Lord Kelnor, the Earl of Drummer." the butler announced. The Earl held out his hand and Chun Li shook it. His grip was strong and his eyes pierced Chun Li's. His lips widen to a soft smile. Chun Li began to tell him her predicament but he held up his hand, "Please, I can see that you have been caught in this horrible storm. Let us sit by the fire and we will see whether we can help you. Franklins, tell the cook to prepare some food for our visitor." Chun Li smiled nervously, "I don't want to any trouble." Lord Kelnor ignores Chun Li and leads her into the drawing room where a fire is burning.  
  
Chun Li took off her coat and sat down. The heat of the fire made her feel comfortable once more. Franklins returned with two glasses of brandy. Chun Li nervously took the brandy from Franklins. Lord Kelnor noticed her nervousness, "Come, come, there's no need to be afraid. Has you accident caused you to lose your nerve? Drink your brandy. You'll soon forget your fears." Chun Li shivers through fear, 'Is his expression one of genuine concern for my welfare, or is there a hint of something secretive in his eyes.'  
  
A short while later, Franklins appears, "Your meal is served, sir." Chun Li and Lord Kelnor both rise and go through to the dining room. The dining room looked magnificent. A long table stretched between two fine chairs and laid with gleaming silvery cutlery. A rich red wallpaper covered the walls and the room was lit by a sparkling chandelier, bristling with candles, which hanged from the ceiling. Chun Li took her seat and the butler moved behind her, "Red or white wine?" Chun Li smiled, "Whi...red please." The wine was impeccable, a fine vintage. Soup followed and Franklins then appeared again, "Would you like the duck or the lamb for your main course?" Chun Li smiled nervously again, "Neither thank you. I've already eaten and I'm not hungry at the moment."  
  
Lord Kelmor slammed his fist against the table, "How could you allow Franklins to go to all the trouble of preparing a meal and then refuse to eat it." Chun Li scratched the back of her head, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience but I'm full." Lord Kelnor coughed, "Franklins, our guest has decided not to eat. Our hospitality has been refused. Deal with the situation." The butler nodded and pressed a button behind Chun Li's chair. Clasps appeared from the arms of the chair and snapped closed across Chun Li's wrists, holding her in place. Chun Li tried to squirm to free herself but couldn't break their grip. Meanwhile, the butler pulled a handkerchief from out of his pocket and shook a pungent liquid into it from a glass bottle. He moved closer to Chun Li and held the chloroform over her mouth. Chun Li lost consciousness... 


End file.
